


Love in the try

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock Plays Rugby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John y Sherlock son dos jugadores de rugby que no se soportan, pero será que realmente no se agradan o solo que no se atreven a aceptar que hay algo más.</p><p>En ésta cuarta etapa del rally el tema que me tocó desarrollar fue; “Deportistas/Atletas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the try

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece éstos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna (y maravillosa debo agregar) de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa para el rally “The game in on!” del foro I am Sherlocked, para el maravilloso equipo “El sabueso de Baskerville”.
> 
> Nota 3: Try se le llama a la anotación en el rugby, así como en el fútbol es gol, por lo que el “try” del título es una referencia a ello.
> 
> Nota 4: amistad, odio, dos personajes que no se soportan, un poco de romance, Rugby, mención de algunos jugares y términos de rugby, Johnlock

“El fútbol es un juego de Caballeros jugado por villanos y el rugby es un juego de villanos jugado por caballeros” dicho Británico.

 

Como capitán del equipo de rugby Harlequins FC John felicita a sus compañeros por su victoria contra los London Wasp llegando así a la final, ahora solo necesitaban saber cual sería el equipo contra el que se enfrentarían, aún faltaba más de una hora para conocer el resultado entre Bath y Saracens.

Después de una rápida ducha Dan Biggar pateador del equipo invitó a John a tomar una cerveza, cerca del Twickenham Stoop Stadium habían varios pubs, pero John prefería un sitio más alejado, The Holly Bush era su favorito un acogedor pub a quince minutos del estadio cuya ubicación se encontraba escondida entre dos calles, por lo tanto era difícil que pudieran toparse con algún fan. 

The Holly Bush estaba dividido en cinco salones, cada uno con cuatro o cinco mesas y sillones en piel color vino lo que le daba un toque más íntimo, estaba decorado todo en madera y parecía más un club que un pub ya que todas las áreas estaban rodeadas de libros y cuadros, un lugar elegante pero sin ser pretencioso.

Al llegar pidieron el clásico pastel de carne ingles y una cerveza oscura, morían de hambre, el lugar carecía de pantallas por lo que esperaban el mensaje de Ford con los resultados de los cuartos de final mientras platicaban amenamente, estaban por terminar de cenar cuando el celular de John sonó, al ver la pantalla su rostro sonriente desapareció.

— Déjame adivinar, ganó Saracens –dijo en tono de burla Dan.

John asintió con la cabeza, si había un equipo con el que detestaba enfrentarse era precisamente el que su amigo acababa de mencionar, no solo porque se le complicaba mucho sino porque el pateador era un idiota con el que constantemente terminaba haciéndose de palabras y al punto de los golpes, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía pero bastaba con verlo para que se pusiera nervioso y de mal humor, la forma en que éste lo observaba lo hacía sentirse como si pudiera adivinar sus más oscuros secretos, y no era para menos Sherlock tenía fama de poder conocer a la perfección a su adversario con solo mirarlo, era el cerebro y jugador estrella de los Saracens, tenía una muy cercana relación con su capitán, muchos pensaban incluso que eran pareja en secreto lo que de alguna manera molestaba a John, no porque tuviera algo en contra de eso él era bisexual y aunque salía con muchas mujeres por los que siempre terminaba perdiendo la cabeza era por hombres, pero de alguna manera el ver a Owen Farrell tan cerca de Sherlock le desagradaba, suponía que era debido a que éste último no le caía bien. 

-O-O-O-O-O-

El día del encuentro llegó, cada equipo se encontraba en sus vestidores y tanto John como Owen alentaban a sus compañeros después de un motivante discurso por parte de sus entrenadores, si no ibas dispuesto a dejar todo en la cancha entonces no tenía sentido que salieras a jugar.

Poco a poco fueron entrando al campo de juego, John vio a lo lejos a Sherlock hablando con Owen y… ¿se estaba riendo? ¿de verdad? ¿ese hombre se sabía reír? Vaya eso si que era toda una novedad, John sintió como si una especie de ira lo invadiera, “seguro es por la adrenalina del juego” pensó, riera o no, no era asunto suyo, hacían bonita pareja Owen era muy atractivo y Sherlock realmente hermoso, aunque con un carácter como el suyo no entendía como alguien tan agradable como Farrell podría aguantarlo, si él fuera su pareja le enseñaría como debía comportarse, pero en que demonios estaba pensando, si a él ni siquiera le caía bien Sherlock y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los equipos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones, los Saracens con su uniforme negro con rojo y el logo de la luna en cuarto menguante y la estrella en fondo blanco, los Harlequins FC con su uniforme blanco con líneas verticales de diferentes colores en el abdomen y el famoso arlequín en la esquina superior izquierda de la camiseta, el capitán de los Saracens tenía el balón en sus manos y fue él quien con una patada dio inicio al partido.

A los quince minutos de haber empezado George Ford el centro exterior de los Saracens anota el primer *try dándole a su equipo los primeros cinco puntos, después del try Sherlock debe patear el balón para sumar dos puntos más, el tiro le queda en una posición complicada pero el pateador difícilmente pierde un tiro y ésta no es la excepción logrando la *conversión a siete puntos, el primero en felicitarlo es su capitán, diez minutos después los Harlequins FC anotan tres puntos con un *drop de Dan Biggar, uno de los jugadores del equipo de blanco comete una falta lo que le da la oportunidad a Sherlock de cobrar un *penal el cual anota sin ningún problema aumentando tres puntos más al marcador, en más de una ocasión, entre el ajetreo del partido, el hombro de John choca con el cuerpo de Sherlock, lanzándose contantemente miradas de desprecio, en una ocasión Sherlock llega a empujar a John al sentir que por tercera vez éste choca contra él, Dan y Owen tienen que correr a separarlos, el partido transcurre de manera tensa pero emocionante para el espectador. 

En algún momento del partido de forma accidental alguien le da un codazo en el ojo a John, pero éste se niega a dejar la cancha, eso era lo lindo del rugby no importa cuan golpeado esté el jugador, éste nunca va a querer dejar la cancha ni perder el tiempo en curaciones, tienes que estar verdaderamente mal para que el equipo medico te saque del partido, la mayoría de las veces contra la voluntad del jugador.

Pese al ojo morado John logra anotar un try. Al llegar el medio tiempo los Saracens van ganando por diecisiete puntos contra 10 de los Harlequins. 

El segundo tiempo es aún más intenso y agresivo, ambos equipos anotan dos try, habían logrado las conversiones y cobrado algunos penales, faltaban cinco minutos para que el partido terminara y los Saracens seguían a la cabeza pero solo por un punto de diferencia, 37 a 36 indicaba el marcador, Sherlock tenía el balón mientras corría a la zona de try, pero uno de los jugadores de los Harlequins se le fue encima, al caer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la rodilla de otro jugador dando de revote contra el pasto, el partido se tuvo que parar por unos minutos ya que el equipo medico entró a revisar al pelinegro pues este estaba tardando en reaccionar, cuando volvió en si el medico no le permitió seguir jugando.

— Estoy bien, no es nada fue solo un pequeño golpe.

— Tardaste en reaccionar, eso no es bueno además te está saliendo sangre de la cabeza.

— Pero no es nada, no me duele.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –el médico levantó dos dedos.

— Cuatro –contestó con fastidio el pateador.

— Decidido, fuera de la cancha.

— Pero es ridículo…

Sherlock continuó alegando todo el camino a las gradas donde lo esperaban para hacerle una revisión más a fondo, John que estaba cerca de ahí se encontraba muy asustado, cuando lo vio tirado en el pasto corrió a auxiliarlo, el pelinegro no se enteró porque cuando abrió los ojos al único que vio fue al doctor, y en su preocupación por regresar a jugar no se dio cuenta de que John lo observaba pálido y angustiado.

Un minuto antes de terminar el partido Biggar anotó un drop lo que aumentaba tres puntos al marcador, los suficientes para darles la victoria. 

-O-O-O-O-O-

Los Harlequins estaban felices. Los Saracens algo decepcionados pero satisfechos con su participación, un segundo lugar no estaba nada mal considerando que el enfrentamiento había sido de esos que hacen historia, ambos equipos lo habían hecho bien.

El equipo de John lo invito a celebrar pero curiosamente éste no estaba de ánimos, era extraño pero el ver seriamente lastimado a Sherlock lo había dejado sin ganas de festejar, aun cuando su entrenador le dijo que al parecer no había sido nada de peligro.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento todos sus compañeros de equipo y la mayoría de los jugadores del Saracens ya se había ido, solo dos personas se veían ahí, uno de ellos era justo a quien deseaba ver. 

Una linda chica de cabello oscuro hablaba con él muy molesta, bueno hablar no es como lo describiría, más diría que lo estaba regañando.

— Eres un idiota como se te ocurre accidentarte en el último momento, solo faltaban cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos.

— Lo siento no pude aguantar la tentación de darle un cabezazo a la rodilla de Ford –dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos.

Owen llegó caminando a un costado de Sherlock y con sorpresa John vio como se acercaba aquella chica a saludarlo con un beso en los labios, después de la tierna demostración de afecto el capitán de los Saracens le dio un abrazo a Sherlock, cruzaron algunas palabras y después de unos minutos se despidieron con una sonrisa, la linda chica beso al pelinegro en ambas mejillas y tomando la mano de su novio se alejaron rumbo a su carro, antes de meterse en él la chica gritó.

— Te veo en una semana primo y ni se te ocurra faltar o voy por ti y te llevo de una oreja ¿te quedó claro?

— Sé de lo que eres capaz, aún no puedo olvidar lo de hace dos años, ahí estaré.

— Bien.

Sherlock dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a su carro, de reojo vio que John se acercaba por lo que paró en seco y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Vas a burlarte? adelante, es un buen momento para ello –dijo retándolo con la mirada.

— Creí que tú y Owen… –dijo John ignorando el comentario de Sherlock.

— Si, todo el mundo lo cree pero no, es solo mi mejor amigo o tal vez debería decir mi único amigo, sale con mi prima favorita y estoy bajo advertencia de que si algo le ocurre ella va sobre mi, y yo sobre él si se le ocurre romperte el corazón –habló volteando a ver el sitio por el que acababa de salir el carro de su amigo.

— ¿Estas bien? Tu entrenador me dijo que al parecer no había sido nada de peligro.

— Si, todo bien –el pelinegro volteo nuevamente a ver a John pero la mirada amable y la nota de preocupación en su voz lo desconcertaron- al parece no fue nada serio, de cualquier forma mañana tengo que hacerme unos estudios, para descartar problemas futuros.

— Bien.

Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos habló, no sabían que más decir, estaban acostumbrados a pelear no a mantener una sana conversación.

— Debo cenar algo ¿quieres acompañarme? –preguntó con timidez Sherlock.

— Muero de hambre.

El pelinegro notó el nerviosismo en la mano de John, lo que lo hizo sonreír un poco, sonrisa que solo logró poner aún más nervioso al rubio.

— Hay un pub al noroeste de aquí se come bien y es un lugar muy tranquilo, se llama The Holly Bush –volvió a hablar John algo cohibido. 

— Lo conozco, tiene un rosbif delicioso es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

— ¿En serio? nunca te he visto por ahí y voy bastante seguido.

— Es que tú siempre estás en el salón que se encuentra cerca de la entrada y yo siempre me voy al del fondo del lado izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me siento ahí?

— Porque te he visto cuando sigo de frente rumbo al salón de atrás –John lo vio sorprendido, pero Sherlock continuó hablando sin darle mayor importancia al asunto– es una lastima que no pueda tomar alcohol porque su cerveza también es muy buena y estoy seguro que podría tomar más que tú.

— No lo creo, una vez escuche que alguien de tu equipo decía que no estabas muy acostumbrado a tomar y por si no lo sabes soy quien más aguanta de mi equipo, así que creo que sería fácil tumbarte y quien sabe si eso te convendría, quizás podría ser algo peligroso para ti –dijo John con picardía, consiguiendo que Sherlock se sonrojara y volteara a ver al piso, dándole una imagen adorable.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión –contestó el pelinegro en un tono más bajo.

— La temporada acaba de terminar y ambos tendremos vacaciones ¿quizás la próxima semana?

— La próxima semana esta bien por mi –contestó volteando a ver a John con una sonrisa– por ahora vayamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre.

— Si, yo también –dijo el rubio con una mirada intensa mientras se lamía los labios, Sherlock lo observó con complicidad y sonrió de medio lado.

— Te apuesto a que llego antes que tú. 

— Eso está por verse, pero tu carro esta cerca espera a que llegue al mío.

— Te espero –tan pronto dio la vuelta el rubio Sherlock corrió a su carro.

— Tramposo –grito John divertido antes de echar la carrera a su auto y darle alcance al jugador del Saracens.

**Author's Note:**

> Owen Farrell, Dan Biggar y George Ford son en realidad jugadores de rugby, y los tres son pateadores o Apertura como se les dice (en ingles half fly) George Ford es apertura del Bath y de la Selección Inglesa, Dan Biggar es apertura del Ospreys de Gales y de la Selección Galesa, y Owen Farrell es apertura de los Saracens y el pateador principal de la Selección inglesa. Debido a que quería poner a Sherlock como pateador tuve que pensar en Farrell como Full Back que es un posición defensiva, 
> 
> *Try: Es como se le llama a la anotación, es como el gol del futbol y éste tiene un valor de cinco puntos.  
> *Conversión: Siempre después de un try el pateador del equipo que acaba de anotar tiene derecho a dar un tiro en donde el balón debe pasar entre los postes para que éste se tome como bueno y sumar dos puntos más.  
> *Penal: Cuando algún equipo comete penal el contrario tiene derecho a un tiro, el cual al igual que en la conversión es llevado a cabo por el pateador y el balón debe pasar entre los postes para considerarse como anotación solo que en éste caso el tiro vale tres puntos.  
> *Drop: Este se da durante el partido, cuando el balón está en movimiento, en donde el apertura (o pateador) si tiene el balón en su poder puede intentar patearlo y hacerlo pasar entre los postes, éste tiro tiene un valor de tres puntos.
> 
> Espero haber aclarado un poco algunos de los términos del rugby.


End file.
